soul king naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: naruto is fed up with life so kyuubi calls in the three soul swords. Third is OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is made in response to soul caliber V coming out and me finishing the story on it. In this story you may find references to other stories like the soul edge getting attached to its previous owners after it is used by them.**

**This is a new project I have started based on the lack of Soul Caliber and Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Soul Caliber. If I did Naruto would be awesome and the female Jinchuriki would not be dead.**

Naruto was getting fed up. He had a horrible life. He was alone, abused, and constantly attempted to be murdered. It was after a comment by his transvestite teammate Sakura Haruno that he snapped.

Sakura Haruno was a girl who was anything but a ninja. She constantly wore pink and had long pink hair. She had a shrieking voice and constantly hit him.

His other teammate Sasuki was fine with him. Sasuki has long black hair. She wears a white kimono with the Uchiha fan on the back.

His sensei Kakashi was a jonin. He had spiky silver hair and was constantly late. He hardly taught him anything at all and he was sure that he was staying to give his teammates help afterward.

So you can see how Naruto was fed up. Then when Naruto confronted Kakashi about it his teammate Sakura said that demons don't deserve extra training. His teammate Sasuki looked concerned at that and his sensei just said nothing and walked away with the other two.

As Naruto thought about it more he realized more and more that his life was hell and not worth living anymore and wasn't going to get better anytime soon. He also realized that Sakura wasn't even worth a second glance.

With those thoughts Naruto wrote a letter explaining his actions and set out to remedy the situation as he knew leaving the village wouldn't help. The solution was simple. He would commit suicide.

Naruto knew almost all injuries the fox would heal, but he knew one that the fox couldn't. He would cause himself to explode after jumping off the mountain with the Hokage's faces in it. He knew that the fox wouldn't be able to heal this injury due to the fact that it had taken him a week to recover from exploding and a month to recover from jumping off the cliff.

As this was going on the fox saw what he was going to do and immediately summoned the three souls. The three souls were Soul Caliber, Soul Edge, and Soul Ravager. All three were female.

The first women wore an angelic white dress. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin had a flawless tan white color to it. She wore a semi permanent cold detached expression. This was soul caliber.

The second woman was constantly bubbly and happy. Her eyes were black with red irises. She wore a red and black skirt that went just below the knees and a sleeveless armored black and red shirt. She too had a flawless tan white color. She also had blond hair. This was soul edge.

The third woman was a colder version of the second's expression. Her eyes were black with gold irises. She wore a red and black kimono with a yin-yang symbol on the back. She was about six feet. She had a blackish red hair not unlike the color of blood. She had the same exact tan flawless skin as the other two. This was soul ravager, the least known of the holy trinity.

The holy trinity was a set of three sentient swords. The first, soul edge, was made to destroy the world. The second, soul caliber, was made to stop the first. The third, soul ravager, was made to stoop the other two's senseless fighting.

The kyuubi looked pale after that effort as it's normal blood red fur was now a fading red with sweat glistening all over it. The Kyuubi then pulled back and bowed formally which surprised them as the Kyuubi was a rude beast of nature.

Kyuubi then asked the women a question that would shock them even more then the bow. It asked "will you three please give your power to the kid?"

The women then got over their shock and asked "why should we?"

The Kyuubi then showed them everything about the kid. He showed the betrayals, the abuse, the overcharged prices, and his current condition. The women then understood why Kyuubi wanted to help the kid.

The Kyuubi's then started fading away and as this was happening the women saw his first (and last) smile at the promise to help the kid.

The women were shocked at the Kyuubi's smile before they got over it and them caliber said, in a rare moment of emotion, "Okay we need to draw the kid in here ASAP."

The women concentrated very hard to draw him into his mind.

As soon as Naruto was brought into his mind, he saw three beautiful women there and said, "What the hell, I was expecting the Kyuubi not three women!"

Two of the three women sweatdropped while the third (edge obviously) just bounced over to him and hugged him.

Naruto stiffened at the unfamiliar sensation then relaxed into it as it was a new feeling but definitely not unwelcome to him.

The women noticed his hesitation and frowned at what Konoha had done.

Naruto would be shocked forever by what they said next.

"How would you like to use us as your weapons?"

**A/N: That's it folks!**

**The first chapter is finished. I know it's a little short but I couldn't think of anything else for it. This idea has been bugging me since I got it and I had to use it. Note that This is actually a challenge and I have written the first chapter of it so I hope that provides some incentive for people to write this!**

**I may or may not take up that dc vegas challenge since it interests me but I would like to know who to credit for it.**


	2. Invasion ark: Chuunin exams

**A/N: Yo! Guys here is the next chapter of Soul King Naruto. I would like to point out a few things before I start. **

**The first is that this time-skips to the chuunin exam finals and Naruto's battle with Neji.**

**The Second is all the kages are here.**

**The third is that Naruto has been training nonstop for the past month without the interruption of Jiraya and the hot-springs.**

**The fourth is that Naruto gains a summoning contract for the ancient warriors (Soul Caliber people) as well as a universal summoning contract.**

**The fifth is that there will be some major Konoha bashing in this chapter**

**The last thing is that Danzo and the whole council is good and Naruto is Grey.**

**Let's get on with the story now.**

**Invasion ark: chuunin exams!**

It had been two months since Naruto had accepted the girls' offer and a lot had happened since then.

His team had competed in the chuunin exams. The first test was a breeze as Naruto had just gone up to someone and knocked them out. The second test was way harder as he had to face Orochimaru and act like he was a pathetic weakling. The third test preliminaries was easiest since Naruto just had to pretend to be a dobe against the pathetic butt sniffer and the polite one, Kiba and Akamaru respectively.

Naruto had been soaking up info all throughout the time while training himself and his clones into the ground. Now it was time to put it to the test with the chuunin exams.

Naruto's first opponent was Neji...

"Guess the dobe recognized that fate has declared me the victor." Neji smirked when all of a sudden, the winds picked up and formed a tornado the color of gold.

When the tornado ended, a figure with wild blond hair that went down to his neck, gold eyes, a sword on his back, and in black kingly robes. (Think of king from Rave Master)

The proctor of the exams said "What's your name?"

The man smirked and said "Naruto Uzumaki the Soul King."

Neji scoffed at him and said "Making up a nickname won't help you fight me."

"Try me" Naruto responded.

The proctor could tell that they were both ready for battle and the wait was grating on the contestants nerves by the tension in the air.

"Let the battle...Hajime!" The proctor called out to the waiting audience.

As soon as he said that Naruto summoned three swords. Soul Caliber in his right, Soul edge (dagger form) in his left, and Soul Ravager in his mouth by the hilt (think of Rave master's Rave Sword: explosion).

Neji scoffed thinking he was just being cocky and ran at him with his byakugan active and his hands in straight palms and tried to hit him.

Naruto got his sword ready and was blocking each and every strike with his swords in his hands.

An experienced veteran like the kages, anbu, jonnin, some chuunin, and two gennin could tell that Naruto was just playing with Neji as he could have ended it at any time with the sword in his mouth as Neji was close enough to be cut in half.

Neji, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, backed off and threw some kunai with explosive tags on them at Naruto.

Naruto saw them and called out "Wind style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!".

With that a variation of Temari's technique came out in the form of a straight line. The jutsu cut through the kunai and almost hit Neji, but, using his byakugan, Neji dodged the jutsu only to have to continue dodging as more of them came at him.

"You should know something about the modified Wind Style: Wind Sythe Jutsu I am using, and that is that it doesn't stop until I tell it to."

The crowd was in awe at the technique and power of the so-called dobe of the rookie 9. The civilians were scared that he was going to use the technique on them while the ninja were in awe and slightly scared at the prank opportunities the jutsu prevented.

As Neji heard this, he realized that he had no chance of winning as there was no way forward. As soon as Neji got distracted however, a scythe hit him and caused him to lose balance as well as gain a rather large gash. But, that wasn't all that happened as Naruto kept up the jutsu and Neji kept getting hit until he was knocked out on the floor from the pain and blood loss.

As soon as the proctor saw this he said "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked as he saw that and jumped up and, using the potency boost he got from the soul swords, right into the contestant booth.

"What the hell are y'all staring at?" Naruto asked as they looked away.

Shikamaru said his usual line "troublesome dobe. Why did you have to play with Neji so much?"

The other contestants stared at him like he was nuts except Shino as he got what he was talking about.

"You mean you didn't realize it?" Shikamaru asked "He could have ended it at the earliest point using the sword he had in his mouth and then didn't have to do anything except use that jutsu to finish it. Hell, Naruto was just standing there while the jutsu killed his opponent when he could have just thrown a kunai in there and ended his opponent through the fire that came from it."

Everyone was shocked as they realized that the so-called dobe of the class had the ability to play with the Hyuuga prodigy and still come out on top.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku Gaara come down please." The proctor called.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw the Sandaime trying to negotiate for Sasuke to wait.

Naurto had seen enough and said loud enough to reach the kages' sensitive ears "You know kages these days have no backbone. Bowing to the will of the so-called strongest nation and allowing a last-of-his-clan and rookie-of-the-year brat show up late and get away with it."

The other nations' kages heard this and quickly changed their mind about agreeing with the Sandaime's demands and declined to wait for him. The Sandaime was seething in rage at having the brat destroy another plan to keep the jinchuuriki and clan's loyal to konoha and serving him.

The proctor then said "Due to his tardiness, Sasuke is hereby disqualified and will not be made chuunin while Gaara no Sabaku will move on to the next round."

Kankuro cursed at not being able to participate in the exams as their father told them to hide their skills. Unknowingly to him, Gaara would forfeit in the next round and leave Naruto and the next round winner as the finalists. "I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled out.

The crowd booed at his decision while the proctor called Shikamaru and Temari down to fight. Temari drifted down on her fan while Naruto threw Shikamaru down, hard.

When the match was over Temari won because her opponent forfeited due to loss of chakra.

With that said Gaara forfeited against Naruto as Naruto had convinced him to help the leaf and kill the sound and sand shinobi.

Temari followed suit leaving Naruto as the first person since Itomi Uchiha to win the chuunin exam tournament in the first time through it.

With that however, Kabuto cast the sleep genjutsu that would start the invasion.

**Done! I know this is a bit of a short chapter but I wanted to save the Leaf invasion pt. 2: The kages, Orochimaru, and Naruto for the next chapter.**

**Harem: fem Sasu, fem Akatsuki, Soul Trinity, Tsunade, Yuugao, Samui, Yugito and others.**

**That is all for this chapter folks!**

**Please remember to review!**


	3. charges

**A/N: I know it has been awhile since I updated, but I have been busy working on my other stories. Check them all out! **

**This is the start of the Invasion ark. Instead of facing Gaara, Naruto will face off against Orochimaru and the Sandaime in a free-for-all. There are a few major changes I would like to point out in this.**

**The first is that Kin Tsuchi is still alive.**

**The second is that Orochimaru sacrificed more people than in the story line.**

**The third is that, as I pointed out in the last chapter, the kages are all there. An addition to this is that their guards are there.**

**The fourth is that Guren and Karin are there as well.**

**The final is that the council is good.**

**That's all I wish to point out. Now let's start the fic!**

**Chapter three: One vs. One vs. Naruto**

Naruto immediately jumped onto the roof with the Sandaime and the Kazekage. The other kages soon followed suit.

Naruto soon was on a battlefield with the kages.

"Hmph, the brat thinks he can fight all the kages." The Raikage stated.

"No. Not all of them. Just Orochimaru and the Sandaime-baka." Naruto said In a bland tone.

"Oh? Naruto-kun what have I ever-" The Sandaime started only to be cut off.

"Save it for someone who actually gives a damn." Naruto said before getting into his battle stance.

"Now, I am sure you kages are wondering why I am doing this. It's simple. I am rooting out the greatest traitors in Konoha's history." Naruto started.

"Orochimaru and the Sandaime will pay for their crimes against Konoha right now." Naruto said.

"The charges against Orochimaru are as follows: Kidnapping, unethical experimentation, unlawful experimentation, treason, murder, abuse, and being a horrifying snake-faced pedophile." Naruto said against Orochimaru.

Everyone was too speechless too reply at this point, except for Hiruzen who moved to strike out at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the strike and said "None of that now Hiruzen. After all, you just gave me the evidence of your guilt that I had needed. I hadn't had enough evidence to put you in jail before, but thanks to your actions proving your guilt, I have the evidence."

Naruto then continued by saying "The crimes against Sarutobi Hiruzen are as follows: bribery, abuse, neglect, kidnapping, murder, genocide, mass murder, and child abuse. I am basing the genocide on your actions with the Uchiha clan."

This shocked everyone including Hiruzen since he had thought that was completely buried with no paper trail.

Hiruzen said "H-how did you know that?"

Naruto smirked and said "I have my ways. And you just admitted to it again."

Orochimaru decided that then was a good time to start his barrier jutsu and called forth his sound four.

With the barrier completed, Naruto, Sarutobi, and Orochimaru were trapped in the same area and their battle could truly begin.

In the meantime this was happening the clans had broken all of the genjutsu and were currently fighting the sand and sound. 

**A/N: Done! I know I said that this chapter would have the fight between the three but I decided to divide it up so I could get them out faster. **

**The harem for now: Anko, Hana, Tsume, Mito, Kushina, Yuugao, Mei, Yugito, Mabui, Samui, Karui, Mikoto, Fem. Sasuke, Fem. Itachi, Kurotsuchi, Konan, Fem. Akatsuki, Temari, Soul Calliber girls, and still growing**


	4. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


End file.
